Carta navideña
by Lulap
Summary: Un pequeño relato de un episodio de la vida de Severus Snape donde: "Todo pudo ser distinto, solo por una carta navideña".


**_Carta Navideña_**

Un chico de diecisiete años de piel cetrina y largas cortinas de pelo grasiento que le cubrían parte del rostro estaba sentado en su cama leyendo una carta que sostenía en su mano. Hace solo unos minutos una lechuza cobriza se la había entregado, Severus la había reconocido al instante, esa lechuza era de la sangre sucia de Evans. Al leer la carta por primera vez, lo hizo con indiferencia y mal humor, pero al leerla por quinta vez un sentimiento, que pensaba extinto surgió en él: el amor. La sensación que sentía en esos momentos al saber que alguien se preocupada por él le resultaba extraña pero agradable. Nunca había considerado a sus compañeros de casa y cuarto sus amigos pero a ella si, a pesar de su distanciamiento y sobre todo, a pesar de las peleas, él no sabia porque ella seguía preocupándose por él. Severus frunció la boca, eso podría ser una trampa del egocéntrico de Potter y la banda de seguidores que él llamaba amigos, ese pensamiento hubiera tenido mas peso de no saber que Potter y sus seguidores no se habían quedado en el colegio para las vacaciones de Navidad, pero Severus seguía desconfiando.

En ese momento Severus, tomó una de las decisiones mas acertadas de su vida, se puso su capa y salio hacia los terrenos.

Le resultaba muy difícil avanzar por la gruesa capa de nieve que había sobre los terrenos pero aun así no uso su varita que asía con firmeza dentro de la capa, estaba atento a cualquier movimiento a su alrededor, pero al ver que no había nadie más en los terrenos se relajo un poco.

Al acercarse al lago pudo ver a Lily Evans sentada en un banco a la orilla de la superficie lisa y congelada del agua, su pelo rojo bailaba con el viento pero a ella no parecía importarle. Severus se acerco despacio a su lado.

- Hola Evans - Le saludo con un tono gélido y desinteresado.

- Hola Sev - Ella sonrío con alegría - Me alegro que vinieras, pensé que talvez estabas enfermo ya que no apareciste en el desayuno ni el almuerzo. Pero me alegra saber que estas bien - Señalo el banco invitándole a sentarse. Severus gruó y sentó a su lado.

- ¿Para qué me citaste aquí Evans? - Le pregunto al tiempo que arrojaba piedras a la superficie congelada del lago, esperando que se rompiera.

- Me llamó Lily, los amigos se llaman por su nombre o por un apodo Sev - Le dijo con calma mirándolo fijamente. Severus no se giró a verla, no quería ver esos ojos verdes que le quitaban el sueño y que hacían que la mariposas en su estomago bailaran de alegría.

- Bien Lily ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - Preguntó aun sin mirarla, uso un tono cansino como si se aburriera de hablar con ella.

- Sev recuerdas que me gusta patinar - Le dijo con voz cantarina. El chico se giró hacia ella rogando que no sea lo que estaba pensando, pero al ver la sonrisa divertida que bailaba en los labios de Lily, es decir, Evans sus temores se confirmaron - Te voy a enseñar a patinar - Le dijo al tiempo que con su varita hacia aparecer un par de patines para él y otro par para ella.

- No Evans, no pienso matarme patinando ahí - Dijo señalando al lago, su voz tenia una nota de miedo que había intentado ocultar.

- Vamos Sev, por favor - Le dijo Lily suplicante, Severus la miró a los ojos sabiendo que no podría negarse a la mirada suplicante que le dedicaba la chica.

- Está bien, pero si alguien se entera en especial el egocéntrico de Potter y su banda de seguidores, yo me encargare de vengarme - Contestó enfadado.

- No te preocupes Sev, ni Potter ni Black ni nadie lo sabrá, será nuestro secreto - Le dijo con voz tranquilizadora y una sonrisa cómplice - Ahora patinemos - Lily le alcanzo sus patines, a regañadientes Severus se los puso.

Luego de muchas caídas y golpes, Lily logró que Severus pudiera patinar sin caerse, al principio el chico había intentado patinar sin la ayuda de Lily pero al ver que no podía, no sin ganarse unos cuantos moretones, acepto la ayuda que la chica le ofrecía. Cuando ambos estuvieron cansados y cuando la temperatura empezaba a bajar algunos grados, decidieron volver al castillo.

- Adiós Lily, gracias por las lecciones - Se despidió Severus yéndose hacia las mazmorras.

- ¿Vienes al banquete? - Le pregunto Lily antes de que se aleje. Severus le iba a contestar "Claro" ya que ese había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida y no quería que terminara, pero alguien lo interrumpió:

- Lily, cariño mira quien volvió - James Potter se acerco a Lily, la tomo por la cintura y le planto un beso en la mejilla. Cuando Lily termino de saludarlo miró el lugar donde hace minutos había estado Severus, pero solo pudo ver el ruedo de su capa perderse escaleras abajo hacia las mazmorras.

- ¿Qué hacías con Quejicus, Evans? - La voz de Sirius Black hizo que Lily se volteara a enfrentarlo.

- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia Black - Dijo irritada mientras se deja llevar por James hacia el salón comedor.

Severus al ver a Potter abrazar y besar a su Lily se giró y se fue antes de que sus celos provocaran una reacción precipitada y estúpida.

Al llegar a su dormitorio descargo toda su ira contra la almohada imaginándose que era el ególatra y creído de Potter. Cuando el cansancio se apodero de él se dejo caer en la cama, donde se sumergió en un sueño intranquilo ya que no dejaba de ver la imagen de Lily con Potter una y otra vez en su mente.

Al despertarse al otro día apenas si recordó que era Navidad, bufo molesto, odiaba la Navidad. Se sorprendió al encontrar un paquete envuelto en un fino papel dorado con un moño verde, lo tomo intrigado y lo abrió. Nunca recibía regalos, apenas si recibía una carta de felicitaciones de su madre para el día de su cumpleaños, pensó que podría ser de Malfoy o de alguno de sus "amigos" pero pronto quito esa idea de su cabeza, ya que al abrirlo se encontró con un libro antiguo de cuero negro, la portada rezaba: _"Pociones Perdidas a través del tiempo"_, al abrirlo una carta cayo dentro de su baúl, Severus no lo notó sino que se enfrasco en la lectura del libro. Un año después la iba a encontrar entre sus cosas, la carta algo amarilla y manchada decía:

_¡Feliz Navidad Sev! Espero que te guste mi regalo, me costo mucho conseguirlo. Lamento mucho que no hayas ido al banquete, no fue lo mismo sin ti Sev. ¿Te gustaría patinar mañana? Podré enseñarte los saltos, no aceptare un no por respuesta, será tú regalo de navidad para mi, te esperaré en el lago. No te preocupes ni Potter ni Black irán._

_Con Cariño Lily E._

_P/D: Contéstame._

Severus Snape nunca se había sentido culpable pero en esos momentos la culpa llego a atormentarlo, desde ese día había tratado a Lily Evans como una sangre sucia cualquiera y había cortado todos los lazos con ella, pero ahora se daba cuenta que las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes. Una lágrima se desprendió de sus ojos, tenia que protegerla, evitar que algo malo le pase.

- Debo ver a Dumbledore - Susurró para si mismo al tiempo que se desaparecía de su casa.


End file.
